Her Birthday
by Solangelo-Ships
Summary: It's Bianca's first birthday since she died. Nico is... upset. He won't come out, won't let anyone in, and won't talk to anyone. Who will be able to cheer him up and how? One-Shot


It was another day at Camp Half Blood. The sun was shining brightly; only a few clouds in the sky. Nico di Angelo woke up that morning- about 10 am. He looked at the calendar and frowned. He realized what today was. It was Bianca's birthday, her first since her death, to be exact. Tears filled his eyes. He pulled the blankets over his head and cried.

Over at the dining hall, everyone else was eating breakfast. Percy observed every table. He noticed Nico wasn't there. He knew Nico didn't like mornings, but he never missed breakfast. He got up and walked over to Jason.

"Jason, have you seen Nico this morning?"

"Uh, no. Why?" Jason answered.

"He's not here. He never misses breakfast."

"Maybe he's sick," Jason shrugged.

"Maybe," Percy agreed.

He went back to his table and finished eating. He walked out of the dining hall, and started toward the Hades cabin.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth came up behind him.

"Hi, Wise Girl."

"Where are you headed?"

"The Hades cabin, I wanna make sure Nico's okay."

"Why wouldn't he be okay?" she asked.

"I didn't see him at breakfast this morning."

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah."

They started walking. As the approached the cabin, they heard a quiet noise. It was small and sad. Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows.

"Is that…. sobbing?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded sadly.

Percy quietly climbed the stairs to the front porch of the Hades cabin. He stuck his ear up to the door and sobbing got louder. It nearly broke Percy's heart when he figured out it was Nico making that sound. He turned around and walked back down to Annabeth.

"It's Nico," he said sadly. "Nico's the one that making that sobbing sound."

Percy looked about ready to cry himself.

"Aw, but why is he crying?"

"I don't-" he cut himself off. A look of realization came across his face. "It's Bianca's birthday."

"Bianca, as in Nico's sister?"

Percy nodded.

"Oh, poor Nico, we have to make sure he's okay," Annabeth insisted.

She dragged Percy up the stairs of the cabin. After a moment of hesitation, she knocked on the door. The sobbing stopped.

"Nico?" she called.

"Go away," his voice was raspy and quiet.

"It's Percy and Annabeth," Percy said.

"I said go away" he said a little louder.

Percy and Annabeth shared a look. They decided to leave and go find the others. After going around camp to find everyone: Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth sat in a big circle in the Poseidon cabin.

"Okay, we need your help, guys," Annabeth said.

"Today is Bianca di Angelo's birthday," Percy stated.

"Isn't that-" Jason started.

"Nico's sister. She died a little while ago," Hazel finished.

Everyone got a sad look on their faces.

"Nico is- I guess you could say, depressed about it. He's in his cabin, all alone. He won't talk to anyone or come out," Annabeth explained.

"Is there anyone who can think of a way to make sure he's okay?" Percy asked, hoping someone would say they did.

After a few moments of silence, Hazel spoke up.

"I think I have a way."

Everyone stared at her.

"Tell us!" Leo urged.

Hazel explained her plan.

"Let's hope it works," Piper said.

"Frank, come with me," Hazel ordered, as she dragged him out of the cabin.

Everyone else left the cabin; doing their normal, daily activities.

Hazel and Frank came back a short time later. They walked up to the Hades cabin.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Frank asked.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay," Frank gave her a smile and walked away.

Hazel walked up to the door. She cringed as the heard his soft cries.

"It's Hazel. Can I come in?" she said.

She heard the crying stop and soft footsteps approaching the door. Nico unlocked and opened the door.

Nico was in his black hoodie, black sweat pants, and socks. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were red and puffy. He had tears streaking down his face. Hazel wanted to cry, just seeing how broken he looked. He stepped aside the let her in.

As she entered, she made sure not to let him see what she had behind her back.

"Hi, Nico," Hazel said softly.

"Hey, Hazel," Nico's voice was hoarse.

"I got something for you."

Nico met her eyes, for the first time. She brought her arms from behind her back and handed him a little red paper box. She had gotten him a Happy Meal. For a moment, she could swear he almost smiled.

He sat the box down on his bed. He turned to his sister and enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You're welcome."

Then Nico started to silently cry on his sister's shoulder. Hazel ran hand through his hair and rubbed his back. They stood there the gods know how long. Eventually, Nico stopped crying. He wiped his tears.

"Thanks, Hazel," he said.

They shared a look, giving each other small smiles.

"For everything," he added.

Hazel checked the time.

"You wanna go to dinner? You've been in here all day, you have to be starving," Hazel said.

Nico nodded. He put on his shoes and took Hazel's hand. They walked to the dining hall together.


End file.
